My Targets
by chochoberry
Summary: [ff yang gaje yang dihasilkan oleh keisengan author] siapakah yang pantas untuk mendampingi D.O ? D.O dan kesebelas targetnya -bad summary-


Tittle : My Targets

Author : Chochoberry

Cast : Do Kyungsoo and other

Genre : tentuin sendiri aja deh, gue juga bingung niih genrenya apaan -..-

**NB : ff ini dihasilkan karena gue iseng aja, jadi harap maklum aja kalau gaje abis dan banyak typo (s) :3  
mengingat D.O adalah ultimate uke (?) jadi disini gue ceritain dia yang lagi berharap untuk mendapatkan semenya xD**

**D.O P.O.V**

Kenalin namaku adalah Do Kyungsoo tapi teman – teman biasa memanggilku dengan D.O, biar simpel dan mudah diingat kata mereka. Aku sih tidak peduli mereka mau memanggilku apa asalkan panggilan itu tidak mengandung unsur SARA dan porno.

Usiaku sekarang baru menginjak 17 tahun, yang katanya usia 17 itu adalah usia yang paling menyenangkan diantara usia lainnya, karena kita sudah tidak dianggap anak kecil lagi dan yang paling hebat adalah kita bisa mendapatkan KTP dan SIM. Tapi menurutku usia 17 biasa saja tuh, tidak ada yang istimewa. Bahkan ulang tahunku yang ke 17 kemaren hanya dirayakan kecil – kecilan bahkan eomma dan appa tidak hadir dalam acara ulang tahunku, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sampai – sampai melupakan hari yang paling istimewa bagiku.

Aku bersekolah di Seoul International High School, aku berada di tingkat akhir sekarang. Itu berarti tahun depan aku mulai kuliah dan melepaskan seragam SMA ku. Rasanya tidak sabar menunggu waktu itu tiba, habis aku sudah bosan bertahun – tahun mengenakan seragam, mulai dari TK sampai SMA. Sekolah ku ini adalah salah satu sekolah terbesar di Seoul, jadi jangan heran kalau biaya di sekolah ini sangat mahal. Tapi jangan khawatir, sekolah ku bukan seperti sekolah – sekolah kebanyakan yang hanya mengandalkan uang untuk masuk. Sekolah ku juga tidak segan – segan memberikan beasiswa yang berprestasi di bidang akademik maupun non akademik. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin mendapatkan beasiswa itu tapi orang tuaku melarang karena mereka masih sanggup untuk membiayaiku, terkesan sombong memang tapi itulah orang tuaku.

Di sekolah, aku sangat terkenal mulai dari tingkat 1 sampai tingkat 3 semuanya pasti kenal siapa aku. Maaf bukan bermaksud sombong tapi itu memang kenyataan, karena aku memang salah satu siswa terpintar disini, 1200 piala yang berjejer rapi di ruang guru, 200 diantaranya adalah hasil jerih payahku. Semua mata pelajaran aku kuasai, aku bisa 5 bahasa luar, inggris, cina, prancis, jerman, dan belanda. Semua guru bahkan kepala sekolah sangat menyayangiku, bisa dibilang aku adalah anak emas di sekolah ini.

Kaya, pintar dan cantik itulah gelar yang aku dapatkan dari seluruh penghuni sekolah, meskipun aku kurang suka dengan gelar yang terakhir. Aku namja masa iya dibilang cantik, aku itu tampan bukan cantik, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak mau mengakui ketampananku malah mereka semakin bilang bahwa semakin hari aku semakin cantik saja. Tapi lama – kelamaan aku mulai mengakui kalau aku ini memang namja cantik.

Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan. Begitu halnya dengan diriku, aku memang pintar, cantik dan kaya tapi aku lemah dalam urusan percintaan, bayangkan saja aku belum pernah merasakan yang namanya pacaran, maklum aku terlalu fokus belajar makanya tidak sempat pacaran. Kalian pasti tertawa mendengar hal ini bukan ? seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun dan sama sekali belum pernah pacaran, Oh My God, ini sangat menyedihkan. Untuk itulah di usiaku yang ke 17 aku bertekat untuk mencari pacar. Setelah melalui riset penelitian di sekolahku, akupun menemukan 11 namja yang masuk kriteriaku. Mereka adalah :

**Kim Minseok aka Xiumin**

Xiumin adalah anak di kelas XII C. Kedua orangtuanya berada di Jepang, dia disini tinggal dengan pamannya. Xiumin adalah ketua eskul taekwondo, jadi jangan diragukan skill berkelahinya. Wajahnya imut ditambah lagi dengan pipinya yang chubby, kalau diibaratkan nih Xiumin itu adalah bakpao berjalan. Xiumin adalah namja yang sangat suka kebersihan, itu dapat dilihat dia selalu datang pagi untuk menyapu kelas walaupun bukan tugasnya, memungut sampah sekecil apapun lalu dibuangnya ke tempat sampah, dan selalu membawa hand sanitaizer kemana – mana.

**Xi Luhan aka Luhan**

Luhan adalah teman sekelas Xiumin. Sekilas jika aku melihat Luhan, aku seperti melihat adikku, wajahnya baby face banget, siapa yang sangka kalau ternyata dia kelas 3 SMA. Appa dan eomma luhan adalah pelukis yang cukup terkenal di Korea Selatan, jadi jangan heran kalau Luhan mempunyai bakat melukis. Dia pernah menyabet juara 1 lomba lukis seluruh dunia di Kanada, dia juga sudah pernah mengadakan pameran solo untuk lukisannya.

**Wu Yi Fan aka Kris**

Kalau Xiumin adalah bakpao berjalan, Kris adalah tiang berjalan, tingginya di atas rata – rata siswa disini, jadi yang mempunyai tinggi badan sepantaran denganku, harus sedikit mendongak jika ingin berbicara padanya. Dia blasteran China – Kanada, jadi kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya sangat bagus tapi dia masih satu level dibawahku, hohoho~ . Kris adalah ketua ekskul basket, dia sering membawa tim basket sekolah kami menjadi juara. Kris juga mempunyai julukan " a bitched face " karena dia mempunyai wajah yang songong (?) dan terkesan sombong, tapi menurutku itulah letak pesonanya.

**Zhang Yi Xing aka Lay**

Menurut gosip yang beredar, Lay mempunyai kekuatan alias healing, banyak para siswa terutama yeoja ketika sakit selalu mendatangi Lay, minta disembuhkan katanya. Kalau menurutku sih itu modus untuk mendekati Lay, secara Lay adalah namja tampan, tajir, sopan lagi mana ada yang sanggup melawan pesona Lay. Menurutku Lay adalah seseorang yang multitalented, dia bisa menyanyi, menari, rap, memainkan alat musik seperti gitar dan piano.

**Kim Joonmyeon aka Suho**

Suho adalah ketua OSIS di sekolahku. Dia orangnya sangat bijak, mampu mengambil keputusan di saat penting, dia adalah orang yang disegani di sekolahku, jangankan siswa para guru saja kalau bicara dengannya sedikit hati – hati. Suho juga dapat julukan guardian angel, karena sifatnya yang memang seperti malaikat pelindung, selalu mengayomi adik kelasnya.

**Byun Baekhyun aka Baekhyun**

Kalau suasana hati kalian sedang sedih, hubungi saja Baekhyun karena dia mempunyai 1001 cara untuk membuat kalian tersenyum. Wajahnya yang imut, tingkah lakunya yang penuh semangat menambah nilai plus dalam sosok Baekhyun. Dalam pelajaran, kepintaran Baekhyun memang pas – pasan, dia tidak pernah masuk 10 besar di kelasnya, namun seisi sekolah sangat menyukainya karena sifatnya yang selalu ceria. Satu hal lagi, Baekhyun adalah penggila eyeliner, aku berani bertaruh, Baekhyun mengoleksi banyak eyeliner di rumahnya mulai dari eyeliner pertama kali ditemukan hingga sekarang.

**Park Chanyeol aka Chanyeol**

Selain Kris, ada satu lagi bintang basket yaitu Chanyeol. Dulu Chanyeol dan Kris adalah kandidat kuat ketua ekskul basket, denga selisih yang sangat tipis Kris berhasil mengalahkan Chanyeol. Meskipun begitu pertemanan mereka baik – baik saja, tidak ada masalah. Chanyeol adalah namja yang murah senyum, kemana pun dia pergi, dia selalu menebar senyum manisnya walaupun orang itu tidak dikenalnya, aku sempat berpikir syaraf di mulut Chanyeol itu terganggu makanya dia selalu tersenyum.

**Kim Jongdae aka Chen**

Chen adalah seorang vokalis di band sekolahku. Band tersebut telah berhasil menjuarai beberapa lomba, tingkat nasional maupun internasional. Appanya Chen adalah musisi yang cukup terkenal di jamannya maka tak heran jika Chen mewarisi keahlian menyanyi dari appanya. Suara Chen sangat bagus, jika kalian mendengarnya kalian pasti langsung jatuh cinta pada suaranya yang powerfull. Chen sama seperti Baekhyun, kepintarannya pas – pasan, itu karena Chen lebih tertarik dengan seni ketimbang angka, atau bisa dibilang otak kanan Chen lebih bekerja ketimbang otak kirinya.

**Huang Zi Tao aka Tao**

Jika kalian ingin melihat sosok namja berhati lembut namun terjebak dalam tubuh preman, dialah Tao. Siapa yang sangka di balik wajah sangarnya yang terlihat menakutkan tersimpan hati yang lembut. Tao bukan asli Korea, dia berasal dari China, orang tuanya pindah tugas ke Korea sehingga mau tidak mau Tao harus ikut kedua orangtuanya. Tao ahli bela diri yang disebut wushu, entah apa itu, aku tidak bisa membedakan antara wushu, silat, karate, bagiku itu sama saja, sama – sama olahraga bela diri.

**Kim Jongin aka Kai**

Kai adalah adik kelasku, satu tingkat dibawahku. Kalau aku perhatikan, Kai adalah namja yang sedikit playboy, dia selalu tebar pesona pada yeoja – yeoja, bahkan dia pernah menggoda Yoona songsaenim, sehingga membuat beliau salah tingkah. Kulit Kai tidak seperti kulit masyarakat Korea pada umumnya, kulitnya berwana coklat. Sangat eksotik menurutku, menambah kesan seksi pada Kai.

**Oh Sehun aka Sehun **

Sehun teman sekelas Kai. tampan, pintar, dan cool adalah kata – kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Sehun. Kulitnya putih mulus tanpa cela, dia adalah model di sekolahku. Tapi sayang, dia cadel. Entah lidahnya kependekan atau kepanjangan aku juga tidak tahu. Mesklpun cadel, Sehun tetap menjadi idola para yeoja di sekolahku, karena kecadelan Sehun ditutupi oleh banyak kelebihan yang Sehun punya.

Nah...itu adalah daftar namja yang menjadi targetku. Aku berharap salah satu dari mereka ada yang mau menjadi pacarku, apalagi sebentar lagi valentine day akan datang, setidaknya aku tidak sendirian dalam merayakan hari spesial tersebut.

" Tuhan...berikanlah aku orang yang spesial di hari yang spesial " do'aku dalam hati. Setelah berdo'a aku menutup buku catatanku, dan beranjak menuju tempat tidur. Merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur yang empuk, akupun siap menjemput mimpi indahku, mimpi mendapatkan salah satu namja yang aku suka. Semoga...

**THE END**


End file.
